Identically Different
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: The lives of five extraordinary children: Namikaze Arashi, son of the Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Mizukage; Sabaku no Gaara, son of the Kazekage; Yami Riku, son of the Tsuchikage; and Yotsuki Inago as they grow up in identically different lives


**The lives of five extraordinary children: Namikaze Arashi, son of the Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Mizukage; Sabaku no Gaara, son of the Kazekage; Yami Riku, son of the Tsuchikage; and Yotsuki Inago.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**warning: This story follows the lives of all five kids, so it may be hard to keep up.**

**Chapter 1**

Everything that happens in life, starts with a choice. Instead of defecting from the village, Orochimaru stayed in Konohagakure. Years later, he used his power to seal the Kyubi and himself inside the belly of Shinigami.

Everything that happens in life, starts with a choice. Instead of going to Konohagakure, Uzumaki Kushina moved to Kirigakure. There she met a man, became the Mizukage, became a widow, and had a son.

Everything that happens in life, starts with a choice. Instead of waiting for her brothers, Temari graduated with her class and went on to become a great ninja. Her brother Kankuro, did the same.

Everything that happens in life, starts with a choice. Instead of sealing the Hachibi into his brother, the Raikage sealed the beast inside of the actual Kumogakure.

Everything that happens in life, starts with a choice and so our story begins.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Namikaze Arashi strolled through the Hidden Leaf Village with a confident gleam in his eye. Of course, he had all reason to be happy. He had been promoted to the rank of Genin and was placed on a team with his best friend and his former best friend. When Arashi arrived at the site where Team 7 was to meet, Sarutobi Konohamaru and Uchiha Sasuke were already there participating in an awkward silence. There was no hint of a powerful and experienced Jounin anywhere.

"Hey, has sensei come yet?" Arashi asked, looking at Konohamaru. The brunette shook his head. Although he was only nine-years-old, Konohamaru was a prodigy who had graduated with Arashi's class. It was a widely held belief that it was because of his genes. After all, Konohamaru's grandfather _was_ the 3rd Hokage, who was considered The Ninja Professor. Then Arashi looked at Sasuke. Blue eyes met onyx eyes in a cautious glance. There was a time when Arashi and Sasuke were basically inseperable. The son of the 4th Hokage and the son of the Uchiha head; their friendship was completely accepted and even encouraged. And then came the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke had never been the same since.

"Man, he's really late, I wonder if he's any good." Konohamaru said, relieving some of the tension between Arashi and Sasuke. Arashi looked at Konohamaru and flashed a smile that had made the females of Konoha go crazy since his dad was a kid.

"He's probably really lame." Arashi said with a small laugh. There was the sound of somebody appearing and Team 7 turned to see a silver-haired man wearing a flak jacket.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life. I'm Hatake Kakashi, you're Jounin instructer." The man said with a small wave. All three boys gave him blank looks.

"What the hell?! You got lost on the road of life? What kind of crap is that? You were probably taking a nap!" Arashi shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled. As Arashi looked at his new sensei, a sense of familiarity arose in him.

"You look just like him. Anywho, let's start with introductions. Since I've told you who I am, you tell me your name and something about yourself. Your dreams, pet peeves, etc." The Jounin said lightly. Try as he might, Arashi couldn't take this guy seriously. Regardless, he began to introduce himself.

"My name is Namikaze Arashi. My dad's the Hokage and my dream is to take his place! Um, I really hate it when people say I look like my dad and I like ramen and training." Arashi said. Kakashi chuckled again...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You're our sensei?" Eiji Ningyo asked flatly. Her green eyes held disbelief as she looked at the androgynous boy no older than herself who claimed to be her Jounin sensei.

"Yep. You can just call me Haku though. Since I'm so young, it would be wierd if you called me sensei." The boy said kindly. Uzumaki Naruto was sceptical as was the final member of Kiri Cell 9, Kaguya Yuki. There was a long pause before Haku sighed. Naruto flipped his red hair so that it was out of his blue eyes before speaking.

"You know, we don't believe you." He said, somewhat unnecessarily. Haku smiled.

"I guess I'll have to prove it to you, huh?" Haku said with a sly smile. Naruto smirked and then took out a kunai. Without a second thought, he charged forward. Haku threw a senbon which hit Naruto head on. To everyone's surprise, 'Naruto' melted into a puddle. Haku quickly turned around and blocked a kick with his forearm. There was a metal-on-metal sound as a shuriken from Ningyo hit an almost transparent ice shield. Without diverting his focus, Haku grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him into an incoming Yuki.

"Ow, dammit!" Yuki said as he slowly got up. The dark haired/eyed boy glared at Haku as bones began protruding from his body. Haku's gentle smile didn't waver as Yuki came running. In an incredible display, Haku easily dodged every blow before jumping onto a nearby tree and performing a one handed hand seal.

"**Malleable Ice Swords**." Haku said coldly. Two swords seemed to magically appear in his hands. They were barely visible.

"**Dance of the Camelia**!" Yuki cried as he charged forwards. Haku parried Yuki's bones with his swords for a while before the former delivered a kick that sent Yuki flying. As her partner flew backwards, Ningyo rushed forwards, her hands already moving to form a NinJutsu.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu**!" She shouted. As the fog fell, Ningyo delivered a strong kick that hit nothing.

"What?!" She said. Feeling a presence behind her, she attempted to attack the opposer with her fist, only to fail. Seeing Haku in a distance, she rushed forwards throwing shuriken. She heard them fall after hitting something hard. Without hesitation, she threw her fist forward. Everytime she attempted a strike, she missed.

_'This is riduculous, I know I'm hitting him. Why don't I feel it!'_ Ningyo thought as she charged again. To her surprise instead of having her foot hit empty space, Ningyo found her leg being grabbed. She was then hurled a few feet back. She cleared the mist to see Haku standing before her and Naruto and Yuki standing beside her. All three of them looked incredulous.

"Do you believe me now?" Haku asked with a smile.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Kazekage looked critically at the young boy kneeling in front of him. The boy was no older than 14 and had his face covered with an ANBU mask and the tips of his dark blue hair could be seen from the back. Allegedly, the boy was the best that the Sunagakure organization known as Mamushi had to offer. His codename was Usagi. The boy was thin and tan.

"Boy, tell me your mission." The Kazekage commanded.

"To serve as a Genin on a squad with the Shukaku in order to allow him into the Chunin Exams which will be situated in Konohagakure in the case that he were to go on a rampage, sir!" Usagi said loudly and professionally. Nothing could be learned from his voice. The Kazekage said nothing. Then, in a flash, the leader of Sunagakure had a kunai knife held to the boy's neck. There was a still pause.

"Hm, at least you twitched in the right direction. Go." The Kazekage said. In a flash, Usagi was gone.

.

At the meeting site, Usagi found the Shukaku, whose true name was Gaara, sitting with the rest of the Genin Squad. Usagi had been in Mamushi for about eight of his twelve years. He had seen the most heartless of the heartless. But as he looked into Gaara's eyes, he was surprised. He didn't coldness or anger...he saw emptiness, as if the redhead wasn't even there.

"Thank you for joining us Usagi." The man who would serve as the Jounin sensei of the group said. He was a big guy, who stood at about 6'6'' and was incredibly muscular. According to his superior, the man was part of the Kazekage's personal bodyguarding organization known as the Sand Dunes.

Then there was the final member of the team, a girl who looked like she spent too much time on her hair. Her name was Sunarashi Aoihime and she was apparently the top graduate in her class at the Ninja Academy (Gaara was taught by his father). She had black hair tied in a long ponytail that reached down to her waist. Bangs covered her light blue eyes.

"Now that we are all here, you will show me your skills by participating a free-for-all. I'll stand by to make sure you don't kill each other." The Jounin, Shinimaru Ryo, said.

Aoihime had always tried her hardest to see Gaara as something besides a monster. Everybody considered her new teammate a cold killer, and she desperately tried to not believe them. But as she looked at his face, which occupied a sadistic grin and wild eyes, she instantly felt hesitation. Not fear, hesitation. Seeing something move from the corner of her eye, Aoihime jumped to the side. Looking up, she saw Usagi looking in her direction (his mask was on) with his sword in the sand.

"Good reflexes." Usagi noted aloud. Aoihime didn't respond, but she did squeak when a small wave of sand washed over Usagi. Gaara had a smile on his face as he turned towards her. Aoihime gracefully dodged the arms of sand that attempted to grab her. She then leapt into the air and unrolled a scroll.

"**Summoning Jutsu**!" She cried as she slapped a bleeding a palm onto the scroll. The sun was blocked by the 13 ft golem that Aoihime had summoned.

"Oni." Aoihime introduced as she landed on the ground. While Gaara was distracted, Usagi (who had substituted behind the redhead) attempted a strike with his sword. The impact of metal on hard sand caused Gaara to turn. Usagi, distracted by his blow being blocked, jumped backwards.

"**Blade of Wind Jutsu**!" Usagi shouted as he created a huge arc of slicing wind towards both of his teammate. For a split second, he wondered why his sensei Ryo hadn't moved. Then he saw. A huge shield of sand rose in front of Gaara, blocking the Jutsu while Aoihime's Oni took the blow for her.

"**Violet Secret Technique: Cannon Arm**!" She cried as she twisted her body. The chakra strings attached to Oni caused the giant puppet to shoots its right forearm towards the teammates below. Without hesitation, Gaara reacted.

"**Desert Coffin**!" He shouted as he stretched his arm forwards. The sand surrounding him shot into the air and began wrapping around the fast approaching forearm.

"Explode!" Aoihime shouted when the sand had nearly covered the forearm. The ligament exploded about 4 feet from the ground and kunai were sent everywhere. And with the kunai, smoke arose all over the place. Aoihime stood on the shoulder of her Oni, waiting to see the destruction. To her surprise, nobody was injured. Many of the knives were stuck in Gaara's sand shield. Usagi was just standing while kunai surrounded him and Ryo also just stood although the kunai surrounding him where shattered into various pieces.

"Very good!" The man boomed, startling the three kids. Usagi was awestruck. He quickly realized that it was going to take all he had to beat Gaara in the case he would ever attack.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

For everyone in the Iwagakure Ninja Academy, there were two ultimate goals: To graduate and not to get on the same team as Yami Riku. Why not be on the same team as the Tsuchikage's son? Because he was a major bully. And he was easily the strongest Genin to graduate from the Academy. He could even challenge some of the weaker teachers at the school. Like his father Riku was arrogant and focused.

Sadly, the Tsuchikage was bent on having his son play a key part in Iwagakure's revenge against Konohagakure. And to do that, Riku had to be on a 3-Man Genin Cell. Fujizan Joukaku and Kurogane Maruishi were the two unfortunate boys selected to be on Riku's team. And to make things even better, the three would serve under Riku's enigmatic brother Jishin.

As Joukaku and Maruishi made their way to the meeting grounds, they saw Riku and Jishin standing with their arms folded. Both brothers had very short blond hair and brown eyes.

"Bout time you fuckers got here." Riku scoffed. Joukaku sighed while Maruishi subtly rolled his eyes. For a while, nothing happened. Then, Jishin jumped into a tall tree.

"Okay, now you two are going to fight my brother. Why? I dunno, 'cause I'm bored I guess. Well, have fun. Be back later." Joukaku and Maruishi stared in awe and horror at the spot where Jishin was standing only a second before.

"You losers done trembling, yet? Because here I come!" Riku shouted as he rushed towards Joukaku. Anticipating this, Maruishi blocked Riku's punch with a huge sword almost as tall as Jishin. The sword was about as wide as a tree trunk.

"Thanks." Joukaku said as he jumped backwards. Compared to Riku and Maruishi, Joukaku was like a toothpick. He was also the only one in the group with brown hair. Maruishi's hair was black. Riku smirked as he jumped back and went after Joukaku again. Once again, Maruishi blocked him. This time, however, Maruishi swung, forcing Riku back.

"**Doton: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu**!" Joukaku shouted as he performed the handseals. In a display seemingly impossible for a Genin, Riku leapt about 50 yards away from the swamp that Joukaku had created.

"Gotcha now." Riku said darkly from behind his teammate. There was a loud metal-on-metal sound. Joukaku quickly moved so that he could see Maruishi and his sword squeezed into the small space that was between Riku and Joukaku. Riku glared at Maruishi while backing off. He looked around and failed to see Joukaku..

.

"Wow...dad must really be overestimating Riku...I was expecting a bit more. Or maybe...these two are pretty good." Jishin said, watching the fight from a long way away. So far he had noted that Riku and Maruishi were on an equal level, but Joukaku was seriously lacking in TaiJutsu skills. According to how he did on the Genin Exam, Joukaku also wasn't too great with GenJutsu.

.

Riku was furious as he jumped backwards. Joukaku's hands popped out of the ground almost a second later. Joukaku then appeared beside Maruishi and the two squared off with Riku.

"YOU BASTARDS!!" Riku screamed as he rushed forwards. There was a huge crater in the ground where he pushed off and Maruishi was pushed back about three feet by the force of Riku's punch. Joukaku responded by stringing together about eight handseals at an incredible speed.

"**Doton: Earth Wall Jutsu**!" He cried as he spat out a stream of mud. Riku's fist smashed clean through the wall to reveal Joukaku forming another technique.

"**Doton: Split Earth Turn Around Palm**!!" Joukaku shouted, slamming his hand into the ground. In a miraculous display, rock began swirling in a whirlpool-esque manner.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yotsuki Inago was beyond annoyed. For one, his teammate was an efeminent annoyance who would not shut up. Also, his other teammate was a snobby know-it-all. And finally, because his sensei was a cocky young woman with no sense of humor. These three things were going to drive Inago to the grave, but he wasn't going to complain about it. His father, the Raikage, would probably make him lift a few weights as punishments. The boy sighed and looked into the sky. His group was currently hiking through the Land of Lightning mountains in search of an object of whose nature the group's sensei had not informed them.

"Inago! Are you listening?" Nii Yugito, the Jounin in charge of Inago's group, snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Inago said without meaning it. Yugito stopped the group and looked Inago with cold eyes. Inago's blank glance met Yugito's dead on.

"Everyone sit down here." Yugito ordered. Hesitantly, the group sat down. There was a short pause.

"Um, sensei, are you okay?" Ikazuchi Tori, the snobby know-it-all, asked softly. She had jet-black hair and brown eyes.

"Did you know, when I'm here, in Kumogakure, I'm at my weakest?" Yugito asked softly. Everybody looked at her in disbelief. After the current Raikage sealed the Hachibi inside the village of Kumogakure, its chakra bathed all who were born in the village. Even those who weren't born there could absorb its chakra if they stayed in the village long enough.

"That doesn't make any sense. Not only do you have the Hachibi's power, but Kumogakure is your home village! How can you be at your weakest?!" Fuji Raijin, the efeminent annoyance who would not shut up, said loudly. Yugito scoffed with a smile. She then gazed in Raijin's direction.

"Normally, that would be true. However, I already have a Tailed Beast inside of me. And when the Hachibi's chakra meets with the chakra of my Nibi, it causes a destructive resonance that makes me weaker. As such, I cannot use my full power while in the village." The three Genin said nothing until Inago spoke up.

"Why are you telling us this?" He asked sincerely. Yugito looked at him with a raised eyebrow while she stood up.

"Because a team has to know each member's weaknesses. You now know mine and I expect to learn yours as we continue. Let's go." Yugito said as she continued leading her team through the mountains of Kumogakure.

**Ok, so I realize the many problems with this chapter.**

**1)I didn't really do a good job of portraying the OCs personalities, back stories, etc.**

**2)I made a lot of changes to the story without adding a lot of explanation.**

**3)The chapter is hard to read and confusing.**

**This story is meant to be a completely different Naruto story that I made because I was bored and couldn't update anything else. I plan on continuing the story if I get enough reviews. My beta is probably going to kill me for not using her idea, but I just want to try this out. This first chapter was like an introduction to everyone on some scale and I plan on expanding more on the characters' personalities etc starting next chapter. Please help me out with this story via reviews. Thank you/Arigato/Gracias/Merci/Dankashun**


End file.
